Before The Beginning
by Michi-Girl-Wonder
Summary: Being a ninja is all about deception. Nothing is as it seem. Only the best can survive the harsh world of a Shinobi. One person plans on doing the impossible. He will rise to the top of the top. If only he and his band of misfits can get through the everyday challenges of life. Includes an evil genius, a good demon, an amazon with DID, and a bad angel. May the Chakra be with them!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! This is a new story I came up with. The concept of this story was something I've been thinking of however it wasn't supposed to be as humorous at first and Naruto wasn't like how he is now but after reading a couple of other fanfics not I wanted to go for a more humor kinda story that's has a plot and a serious undertone.

I will post the names of the fanfics that swayed my change of heart either at the end of this chapter or chapters two.

A/N2: I apologize if there are grammar errors I currently do not have a laptop and wrote all of this on my phone. I am using the google doc app to write this. (Took me so long to even think about looking up a writing app for my phone) with that said I can finally start updating my other stories if this goes well. I already start on THE FIVE MAN TEAM and I am almost finished with the chapter.

**10/12/14 Update: **Fixed some grammatical errors. If you spot some more then please let me know.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did then I'd be rich and typing fanfics off a laptop.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 The Academy And The Genin Exam!<p>

Blond hair.

Blue eyes.

Whiskers mark.

He was Naruto Uzumaki the scorn of the village. His place of residence: Konoha slums. Status: Academy student.

Nicknames: Brat, demon, Bastard.

His last year at The Academy was coming to an end. The blond couldn't contain his excitement. He was so close. So close to getting out of the hellish place called The Academy. So close to become a genin. Soon he would rise up in the shinobi ranks. He would leave the horrifying slums. He would move somewhere nicer. He would protect the village with all his might. Then he will become Hokage. No longer will the villagers glare at him with hate and contempt. Their looks will change.

The contempt will become respect.

The hate will become fear.

He will rule Konoha with an iron fist. He'll get back at everyone!

But he won't stop there. Becoming Hokage was only the beginning. Picture his days before Hokage as merely a prequel.

Hokage book 1.

Afterwards: The Sequel

Naruto giggled manically behind his little black book. He couldn't wait to start his plans. But first...

…Let the prequel begin.

* * *

><p>THE ACADEMY!<p>

The Academy was the single most hellish, sadistic, torturous thing ever created. Whoever created this nightmare of kids must have 1: hated the very existence of kids. 2: produce the greatest ninjas ever. 3: must be commended for the sheer evilness that was needed to create The Academy.

For The Academy was torture in every way. It was not a place for the weak. Friends and allies did not last long in The Academy. The Academy was a dog eat dog place. Either you got down and dirty to survive or you quite. Quitter were usually mind raped until they forgot their time at The Academy and were given new memories of what they most likely (or not) would have been doing if they never joined The Academy program. The new memories were usually based off family jobs or what was in demand.

Pure genius-ness! Pure evilness!

However no matter how much Naruto praised the Human and or Creature and or Monster that created The Academy, the blond still wish he could stick a thousand exploding kunais up their ass.

For no matter how evil and genius-y it was, it was also torture. Of course Naruto was not deluded (no matter what people tried to tell him) he would sing the creator's name and respect them if he was never forced to go to The Academy. Unfortunately he was forced to go.

Therefore exploding kunais to the creator it was.

The blonde grumbled something incoherent as he made his way inside The Academy.

The Academy was a huge building. It was placed near the end of Konoha's East Side. The forest over there was particularly thick. It was nowhere near as bad as The Forest of Death, yet the screams of students could be heard every day in there. The Academy was planned it black to make it hard to see a night. To further hide it no street lights can be found for miles. Bars decorated the few windows The Academy has. The Academy was made up of four levels, one level for each grade year. Each level had one big jungle like gym. To pass up a level a student had to pass the Grade Year Exams.

The Grade Year Exam is an all-out battle royal between each student in their respected grade year. If one does well on the exams then they pass, as well as if they do poorly then they fail. If one were to fail three times they were expelled from the program. Expulsion meant they were mind raped to forget, given false memories, and billed for their time in The Academy for the rest of their lives, and a lollipop.

Word around the ninja-vine was that it was a really good lollipop.

Being the last man or team standing didn't matter in the Grade Year Exams. It would give a student or students lots of points but that wasn't the main focus of the Grade Year Exams. The Grade Year Exams examines stealth, ninjutsu, Taijutsu, genjutsu, precisions, strategy, and correctly utilizing what was learned during the year. The longer one survives the better their chances are as the proctors can see their skills more.

Thus to say those who are knocked out first are automatically failed. If they haven't died that is.

Killing is frowned upon...

"If you are skilled then you can incapacitate without killing", Creator.

...but it is allowed.

However the Grade Year Exams are only for the first three grade levels. Year four is said to be different. Only those who have taken the year four exam know what it is. And they were sworn to secrecy with punishment of being mind raped and thrown to garage duties.

They don't get a lollipop either.

So here he was, the blond, entering his classroom for the final time. Today was exam day. His classroom was made up of mostly clan members. Most civilians don't make it pass Year 2. Those who did were praised highly.

…that is until exam day.

Non clan members usually ended up with a kunai or two in the back first.

Naruto classroom only had five non clan members in it. And of that five only one caught his attention.

Sakura Haruno.

She had long pink hair, bright green eyes, and a large forehead. Her haters nicknamed her "Fivehead-san" and "Billboard Brow". She was one of the few non clan members to make it to Year 4. Reasons being was because she was smart, unnaturally scarily smart (One of the theories of why her forehead was so large). However the major reason why she survived so long, why she was tied for the top in females was because...

She was a coward.

Many of her haters called her a coward because she ran away when the going got tough. Yet she was not running away. Tactical retreat was the correct name of what she was doing. She'd tactically retreat (run away) quickly when a group comes near her during the exams. She'd then wait for them to let their guards down and strike quickly and hard. It was a strategy that many students (mainly clan members) overlook, which is the main reason why many students (mainly clan members) fall for such a simple technique.

Naruto saw the intelligence behind her simple plan. Deception was a key point in being a shinobi and Sakura had deception down to a T.

And whatever they had in store for them now, the blond was going to recruit the pinkette as one of his many allies.

Insane laughter crackled at the back of his mind. In the future he would have many followers and allies to his cause. However for now he'll only have three.

Sakura Haruno: Civilian Princess

Sasuke Uchiha: Last (Loyal) Uchiha

And

Hinata Hyuuga: Exiled Heiress

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He couldn't contain laughter any longer. He put up a good fight yet once again lost to the Laugh King.

Naruto doubled over grabbing his stomach. Tears leaked from his eyes. The pain was so unbearable but the Laugh King wouldn't let him go. The blond fell hid seat hard onto the ground.

Why was he even laughing?

Who cares.

"Oh! HAHA! Oh! I see it do you finally. Finally! I will leave The Academy! "

Lightning flashed outside on the bright clear day. A loud thunderous sound came forth from inside The Academy. Everyone shivered as they felt the air grow colder.

The door to the classroom opened. Two teachers walked in. One teacher had his brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes were brown. A slight scare marked his face. The other teach had his silver hair hanging down. His eyes were black. Their names were Iruka and Mizuki.

Mizuki's eyes scanned the room. They landed onto the blond on the floor. The silver hair teacher glared at Naruto.

"Uzumaki! Cease your laughter this minute!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Uzumaki!"

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"Uzuma..."

"HOHOHIHOHOHO!"

"Uzu..."

"HEHAHEHA!"

"U..."

"HO!"

"U..."

"HA..."

"Naruto you are causing a racket I must ask that you stop," Iruka spoke.

The blond focused in on his favorite teacher. He grinned widely as his eyes glanced over toward Mizuki.

"If I was causing a racket why didn't anyone say something sooner?" He gave them a confused look that was ruined by the smirk making its way across his face.

An angry tick mark appeared on Mizuki's head. "I DID!"

Naruto stuck his pinky in his ear to clean it out. His eyes glazed over as he looked at Mizuki. "Huh? Did you say something?"

In another part of Konoha a different silver haired shinobi giggled insanely while a green beast shivered in fear.

Mizuki turned red from anger. He opened his mouth to shout. Everyone ignored him.

"Now class I want you all to follow me," Iruka spoke ignoring his assistant.

Every genin hopeful rose from their seat. They trailed at Iruka to the big jungle gym.

* * *

><p>The gym was called a jungle because it was filled with many trees from the East Forest. Dirt and grass littered the ground so the trees roots can thrive. Artificial animal sounds from creature from the East Forests were being played.<p>

Four separate class made up the entire fourth year. Twenty classes made up the first year. Fifteen classes made up the second year. Eight classes made up the third year. As Naruto grew in students the number of students dwindled down. It wasn't always like that. There was once a time when no one made it to the third level.

Lots of mine rape that day.

The Yamanakas became very wealthy along with the bars they often visit.

Fourth grade had four classes of fifteen students each. Two teachers were assigned per class. The gym was filled with sixty genins hopefuls. The eight teachers stood on a stage that appeared out of the floor.

"Everyone quiet down!"

No one was talking.

His voice boomed over the quiet gym room. The man rose from underneath the stage

He held the microphone tightly in his hands. The man was tall with long black hair tied in a low ponytail and green eyes.

"Today is the day of the Genin Exam. Today we separate the men from the boys...Toda..."

BAM!.

"Ouch Tatchi what the hell!"

Nurse Tatchi smiled at the man. Her eyes stayed closed. An air of terrifying horrors crept around her like ghost limbs wailing around her. The ghost limbs crawled away from her and choked everything in sight.

"Today we separate the women from the girls as well," the man spoke quickly.

The horror that no one could see but everyone could feel disappeared. Nurse Tatchi slithered back into the background. Darkness hid her completely.

"As I was saying Today is the Genin Exam. The Genin Exam is top secret information and thus I know every one of you snot nose brats have no idea what's going on..."

The floor on the stage opened.

"...However I know exactly what's going on. There is a reason why the Genin Exams are held on different days from regular Grade Year Exams..."

Teachers of the other grade levels rose up from the stage. Instead of eight teachers on the stage the number grew to ninety-four.

"...In the Grade Year exams students went against students to show how well they can utilize their skills. The Genin Exams naturally must be harder. Therefore it is the Students against the Master! Only showing how well you can go against the Master can we really see if you bratty kids are ready for the horrors of the outside world. Life isn't fair. You may only be genins but that doesn't mean you are safe from higher rank shinobis. If possible that puts a higher risk on your back for you are fresh, weaker, easily to kill, and the new generation of ninjas. It is advantageous to killing off the young to cripple a shinobi village. For people grow old and the protection of the village rest in the young. As you grow older into your prime that is your prime age of protection. For you are older and wiser, stronger and faster. The effects of old age have not hit you yet as it did the generation before."

The man paused and scanned the room.

"Therefore it is only natural for enemies of the village to go after you before you reach your prime."

He stopped and took in a breath. The room was silent captured by his words. Naruto mind was going overdrive. He processed the man's words at an insane rate. The blond narrowed his eyes. He could not recognize the man speech patterns or looks. The man was an anomaly. Naruto pride himself in knowing every high ranking person in Konoha. Giving an important speech to Genin hopefuls about their exam would only be given to someone of a high rank.

Like the Hokage, but the man before Naruto was no Hokage.

The man opened his mouth to continue.

"We do not expect you to defeat us. Your goal is not within defeating us. It is staying alive long enough. Once you become genins you will be given a jounin sensei and two or three other genin teammates. Your main job is to do your mission and protect each other. Thus if you run into a shinobi that you cannot win against you have two or three other teammates with you as well as a high ranking sensei. If you are alone then you must stay alive long enough for your teammates to come help you. Yes the mission is important and completely the mission is your top priority however a dead man...or woman cannot complete a mission. In The Academy... "

A tree burst into flames. The automatic sprinklers came on dousing the flames and everyone in the room with water.

"...That would be considered an automatic fail. Thus staying alive against one long enough to utilize your skills to a top decree is the way to pass. However if the chance that you do defeat one of us comes to be your score will be doubled upon each one of us you defeated. And if you manage to be the last one standing you will receive... "

The man juggled around his pocket.

"…A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF FREE ELEMENTAL LOLLIPOPS!"

He held out five lollipops. One with red wrappers, one with green, one with dark blue, one with white, and one with different shades of blue ranging from a whitish blue to a purple blue.

"Now there are some papers that need to be signed and we can continue."

Nurse Tatchi passed out the paper and pens. She smiled happily at each student. They smiled in return. Nurse Tatchi was one of the few people that would be missed by all upon graduating. She was the nicest person there until you made her mad. She'd always be there to patch people up no matter how insignificant their cuts or bruises or fractures were.

"Now that everyone signed I shall give more. This exam, unlike the Grade Year exams, will be timed. You all have eight hours to survive in this exam. If you get out before the first hour mark that is an automatic fail. If you get out before the second hour mark your better make sure you tried your damn hardest or it will be a fail. Those who make it past the third hour will be given a C. Those who make it past the sixth hour gets a B. The ones who make it to the eight hour get an A. And you already know what the prize is for being the last one standing."

Cheers from the students range throughout the gym echoing back to them. Elemental lollipops were the best treat out so far. Not only were they pretty tasty on a civilian and ninja point of view but they were also useful to ninjas as well. Each lollipop was filled with chakra of their respective nature. To eat one would replenish ones elemental chakra as well as give them enough chakra in a different elements to complete a jutsu. Each lick gives a nice boost of elemental chakra. No one knows the exact amount one whole elemental lollipop gives.

They were just too damn tasty!

"Continuing so listen! On the other side of the gym are backpacks in those backpack are weapons, scroll, soldiers pills, medical supplies, and maybe an elemental lollipop along a whole bunch of other useful crap. You have a fifteen minutes head start on my start. Before we begin though do anyone have any questions... "

A student raised his hands, "Actually I have a few."

"...No question good now begin!"

Everyone stormed into the forest. Grabbing a backpack was all anyone could think about. Everyone but one. Naruto had a different thing, or should we say person, in mind. Being the last one standing us down right impossible without a team. Any shinobi thinking they could do so alone was an idiot.

And Naruto wasn't an idiot.

Getting a lifetime supply of elemental lollipops would be very advantageous. As well as he and his team would each get their own lifetime. It wasn't stated up the blond could read between the lines. This exam was a showcase of forming teams and keeping them. Normally a person couldn't stay long in The Academy let alone even an exam without betraying their supposed allies. However the man spoke of how they would be placed into teams, how they must protect one another, how while a mission is important it can't be completed if they all die.

Forming a team was needed for this exam. Yet that was only part of it. Just forming a team would only get someone so far. They'd have to form a team and keep it. Betrayal was not allowed.

Most fights in team were caused because everyone wanted to be the leader. The ones who want to be leader fights and the others pick sides. Thus a fraction occurs. That weak team can easily be torn apart from inside or outside.

To form a good team a leader needs to be given his or her title from the start.

Naruto grinned as he spotted his first teammate

He had just the way to assure that he became the leader.

No one would oppose him!

He chuckled darkly to himself as he chased after his first teammates.

"Here ducky ducky I promise I won't shoot but shots will be fired."

* * *

><p>END<p>

A/N: Nurse Tatchi and the man is my creation. So what do you think? Good bad not funny hilarious? Me being the writer I can't view this with fresh eyes so please review and tell me. As well as if there are grammatical errors I would like for you to give me the line and tell me what's wrong so I fix it.

As I stated before I am working off a writing app on my phone google doc. It tells me when words are wrong or of I'm using the wrong spelling of a word but that is it I fixed everything I can see now new eyes would be better.

So what do you think

You have The Genius, The Amazon, The Demon, and The Angel

So who's who?

Shouldn't be too hard to figure out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second chapter! As the story progresses you will find out more of their backstory of how they came to be/act the way are. Hope everyone enjoys.

**10/12/14 Update:** Fixed some minor errors. If you spot anymore please let me know.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 1st Recruit<p>

Black hair.

Black eyes.

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Nicknames: Prodigy, Uchiha boy, The last Uchiha

Place of Residence: Somewhere in the Uchiha district.

Status: Last (Loyal) Uchiha. Genin Exam participant.

Sasuke Uchiha was the top of his grade year. It was said that if a person can survive The Academy they can survive anything. Sasuke was not only surviving The Academy he was thriving in it.

His grades were high, his exams scores higher. Being the last one standing wasn't necessary for the exam. Sasuke did the above and the beyond though. He was last one standing for all three years. While most would feel proud of that achievement the last Konoha Uchiha was not.

He was angered by his placement.

He downright hated his placement in The Academy.

Itachi, his brother, finished The Academy in two years only. His older brother was not only top of his class but he was also top of the whole school year. How could he, Sasuke, ever hope to beat his brother when he was still stuck in The Academy.

Sasuke tried many of times to Leave The Academy early. Yet every attempt was denied by those in charge.

_Flashback_

_"You wish to leave?"_

_"Hai! I have learned all that I could here. My grades are the highest. I have been last man standing on all three Grade Exams! This school can teach me nothing anymore that isn't already a review!" frustration could be seen in the young Uchiha eyes._

_A man with long black hair tied in a low ponytail eyed Sasuke down with dark green eyes. He rubbed his chin, pulling on invisible chin hair. He looked the boy up and down._

_"You say you learned everything there is to learn... "_

_"Hai!"_

_Did the man not hear him?_

_"...Then tell me what you have learned?"_

_"I learned how to fight..."_

_"To get revenge on your brother."_

_Revenge why did they all assumed that's what he wanted?_

_"...I learned strategy, history, and math. I learned the roles of people in charge and who's at the top. I learned skills needed to complete any and every mission given to me. And yes I have learned things for and about my brother."_

_The man nodded his head._

_"What is the most important part of being a shinobi of Konoha to you?"_

_"Completing the assigned mission given to me as well as becoming the strongest!"_

_What else was there?_

_"Your request is denied."_

_Sasuke eyes widen. "Why? I am the best of my class!"_

_"And just like the rest of your class you fail to grasp the major concept in all of this!"_

_"Well what is it?" The Uchiha yelled, "What is keeping me from leaving this place? "_

_The man closed his eyes and shook his head. "If I tell you then you would have learned nothing. No, Sasuke this is something that can only be taught by experience."_

_Sasuke balled his hand into a fist. His shoulder rose and fell from his heavy breathing. He was getting worked up. It was so un-uchiha of him._

_"I will give you this however: the genin exam is different from the other Grade Year exam and yet they are one in the same. All four exams look for certain things. So far Sasuke you passed all but one category..."_

_Sasuke smirked._

_"...However that one thing you have not passed yet is the thing keeping you here in The Academy."_

_Somewhere in Konoha forest a little white fluffy bunny gave birth. Seconds later they were attacked by a pack of foxes._

_Mama bunny put up a good fight. She and her kids lived to see another day_

_Sasuke frowned._

_"Figure out what it is and then I'll rethink your request. If not you'll just have to wait till you pass the genin exams."_

Flashback End.

Sasuke did not find out what it was. He sent in more and more request with the answers he thought were right. They weren't. So here he was taking the genin exam along with all his other classmates. He should have already graduated. At the age he is now his brother was already a chunin.

The last Konoha Uchiha shot into the forest like gym. He focused solely on getting as many backpacks as he could. He ran as quickly as he could. The moment his feet hit the ground his other one was already up and moving. He ignored everything around him that wasn't of importance. So far he ran into no other students.

If only he could keep it that way.

The Uchiha knew that others would come after him. He was the top in his grade year as well as the last man standing three times in a row. On every previous exam people sought his expertise. They begged him to help them, to become a team. He helped them on the first two exams thinking nothing of it.

That is till he was betrayed.

Sasuke needed no help. The others knew that. Sasuke was the best. Everyone else was weak. It was only natural for them to want to team up with an Uchiha. However, the weaklings always overreach. They think that just because it's more of them they can take an Uchiha. That was sadly not the case. No weakling could take on the mighty Uchiha.

_"I won't be teaming up with anyone! I don't need anybody!"_

"INCOME..."

His plans of being a lone wolf were ruined.

BAM!

Sasuke felt as if a blunt speeding kunai hit him in the stomach. All the black haired boy could see was a flash of yellow and orange. One eloquent "What the hell," wheezed out the only Uchiha survivor mouth before it was poetically stuffed full of blond hair, dirt, and possibly a worm.

An artificial worm.

Bright blue eyes stared into the black angry orbs of the Uchiha. Sasuke could see no hint of malice. A smile, pure and naive, slowly formed on the blond's face. The blond's smile shined just as brightly as his eyes. He was like the sun coming out after a bad rainy day.

"Hey Sasuke join my team!"

And behind the blond, Sasuke could see a rainbow. The rain that previously clouded his mind was swept away as the rainbow came. Joy, laughter, and all other feel good emotions were being produced. Sasuke could almost see it. It was to be marveled at.

And so Sasuke marvel at the sight before him. For the sheer stupidity has finally passed any and all of his expectations.

"No."

The blond stared in confusion, "No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" the blond asked excitedly.

"No!" Sasuke raised his voice.

"No?" The blond asked dejectedly.

"Yes no!" The Uchiha shouted.

Water gathered in the blond's eyes. His lips quivered. He took a step back, cowering from the Uchiha anger. "Why?" the blond asked in a small voice.

"Because..."

"Why?" The blond asked slightly louder.

"Because..."

"Why damn it why?" Shouted the blond.

BAM!

Sasuke shook his hand out. Why did the annoying blond have such a hard head?

"Now as I was saying it's because I don't need any teammates especially not the dead last."

Naruto Uzumaki was the dead last out of fourth grade year. As well as he was dead last for all three previous years. How he managed to not get expelled was far beyond anyone's (besides Naruto's) brain power.

"This isn't like going against other students Sasuke. Teaming up with some people is the only chance you'd come out on the top. With the other two people I have in mind we'd be a shoo in for those lollipops...and the last team standing."

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the very Uchiha like response. "Come on. I speak nothing but the truth only help of a team can get anyone on top. "

Sasuke glared at the blond. "I don't need help from anyone. I am a Uchiha! And I definitely don't want to team up with anyone who'd just betray me in the end I know the ga..."

Naruto whacked Sasuke on the head.

"One: I sought you out betraying you would defeat my whole purpose of seeking you out. Whoever betrayed you in the past were all idiots."

A few Academy students sneezed along with an older Uchiha.

"B: stop your depressing monologues or whatever I don't have time for that. And thirty-three: just join my team already we're running out of time."

Sasuke glared at the annoying orange thing in front of him. "And why should I join your stupid little team?

Naruto grinned showing his sharp teeth. He took a step closer the Uchiha. "You seek power to find your brother so he can answer for his crimes. Join me and I can give you powers beyond what your puny little brain can comprehend."

Sasuke snorted while letting Naruto's insult slide. "You expect me to believe that you the dead last could give me the top student power?"

Naruto took another step closer. "Uchiha boy! Tell me where we are."

"The Academy."

Somewhere in the forest like gym a tree snapped and fell on an unsuspecting student. The boy being a ninja should have been on guard and noticed his surroundings. Thus he was automatically failed.

"No think farther out."

"Konoha?"

Naruto clapped. "Yes now think more abstract what is in Konoha?"

Sasuke paused. "Ninjas."

Excitement brewed in Naruto's eyes. "Yes! Now since there are ninjas in Konoha that makes Konoha a ninja village..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "And you are going where with this?"

Naruto shushed him. Could Sasuke not see his genius-ness at work?

"Konoha is a ninja village and is not the only one. Also there are samurais and fighting monks you have to be weary of. Bingo books tell whoever reading them everything about someone listed. The book gets updated every year. If we were to get added what would they say about us?"

"That I am the last..."

"*Cough* loyal *cough*."

Sasuke glared at him. "...Uchiha and that I am the top of my class for all four years. Depending on when I was added it will include whether or not I have my Sharingan."

Naruto nodded. "Yes. And they'd say that I was the dead last for all four years."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

Naruto growled in frustration. Why couldn't anyone keep up with his intellect? Was he really that far ahead of everyone? And now he's doing an angry depressing monologue like the filthy Uchiha before him.

"Think Sasuke! Who would an enemy be wearier of going after you or me? You! And because of that weary they'd be more likely to go all out on ya because they don't wanna take any chances that you could pull a fast one on them. On the other hand they wouldn't do the same with me. I'm classified as the dead last; they'd want to play with me draw out my death giving me time to come up with a plan."

Sasuke eyes widen.

"I am only classified as the dead last that doesn't mean I am. You have a big target on your back already for being the only Uchiha to survive. That either A: make them, whoever they are, want you more or B: make them want to kill you more."

The Uchiha boy's brain was going into hyper mode. He could believe what he was hearing.

"Thus I made my grades low to become the dead last. My Exams scores, while never reached last man standing mode, are more than high enough to keep me from getting expelled. Deception is a very important aspect of being a shinobi. With deception as your tool you can easily fool anyone."

Sasuke mind flashed back to something his mother told him when he was younger. She told him he wouldn't get it till he was older. Sasuke eyes almost popped out of his head.

"But...but...you're soooo stuuupid," was all he could say.

He couldn't believe it.

He won't believe it.

Naruto grinned widen. It was time to pull out the big guns.

_"Prepare to fire shots hahahahah I lied I will be the one to shoot oh hohohohoh!"_

"Also," the blond continued " I know the top secret of the Uchiha clan. "

"Lies!" the Uchiha boy rejected immediately...and loudly.

Naruto shook his head. "The fact that I know there's a top secret is proof enough that I know what it is."

Sasuke's eye twitch. "Th-that doesn't even make sense! All clans have secrets!"

Naruto pointed at him. "Ahah! You admit to there being a top secret and I know what it is!"

Any angry tick mark appeared in the usually calm Uchiha head. "If you know it then tell me!"

Naruto leaned in closer to Sasuke. A smirk formed on his face. His sharp canines because visible. "I know how the male Uchiha likes..." he whispered the rest in Sasuke's ear.

Black eyes widen with each word that left the blond's mouth. Sasuke cleared his throat and closed his eyes.

A window shattered in his mind as his previous plans were destroyed.

"So...teammate…who else is on the team."

Protect our greatest secret at all cost was the Uchiha's first motto. The second happened to be 'steal anything within reach'. The third coincidentally was 'honor thy friends and family'.

Naruto rubbed his hands together. A slow grin made its way across his face. His sharp canines protruded out. He was like a grinning fox that just cornered its prey.

"Oh," he said slowly, "Just me and you right now Uchiha boy but two more will quickly join our fun HAHAHAHA!"

BAM!

"Oh come on let me laugh in peace!"

"If you get to do your loud insane laughter then I get to do my emo dark monologues about life!"

Naruto paused. He rubbed his chin grabbing at invisible chin hair. "I see your proposition however I must comment that your monologues are annoying while my laughter fills people with joy..."

"You make little kids cry!"

"...Those are joyful tears of joy... "

_"Do not harm blondie do not harm blondie,"_ Sasuke repeated to himself over and over again.

"Who's are next teammate?"

"My next victim I mean teammate on the list is Sakura Haruno!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the forest gym a pink haired girl felt a chill go down her spin. Her mind screamed at her to go into hiding. She didn't know why.<p>

Her eyes were set on getting one of those backpacks

_"It has to be nothing I mean I would have ran into someone by now if it was,"_ the pink haired girl reasoned with herself.

Thus she continued onwards ignoring the feeling of doom that was coming over her.

* * *

><p>AN: Thus another installment of Before The Beginning. Sasuke is now on the list and next is Sakura. How will the blond get Sakura to join or does the pinkette have something up her sleeve already.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n Thanks to everyone for reading.

Moonangel511: Thank you and here you go one right off the press hehe.

Shizuka Taiyou: I don't see it. Thanks for reading.

Lord Farsight: Thanks that's exactly what I was going for. And maybe maybe not you never know. Thanks for reading

Love it: I'm glad you do. Thanks for reading

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Sakura Haruno?"

Naruto nodded.

"As in the civilian girl?" Sasuke continued.

Naruto grinned.

"Why would you want her she's a coward?"

Naruto draped his arm across Sasuke's shoulders. "Sasuke my man didn't I just tell you that deception is a key part of being a ninja?"

Sasuke eyed Naruto's arm. "Please remove and refrain from putting your hand arm whatever on my person."

Naruto backed away slowly.

"Sakura is one of my fan girls. It shouldn't be hard to get her to join us," Sasuke spoke up continuing from where he left off.

Naruto blinked.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"That easy...just like that...when I had to blackmail you into joining me..."

Sasuke shrugged. "She's the top female in the theory portion. It's easier to believe she's deceiving everyone than the dead last. If you were an average student then yeah but nope you just suck."

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Let's just go get Fivehead-san."

* * *

><p><em>'I feel a disturbance in the force,'<em> Inner Sakura spoke.

_"Remind me to hit Naruto,"_ Sakura said.

_'I'm not not against hitting anything or anyone but why the blond?' _Inner Sakura spoke leaning on a table.

_"I don't know but my attacking senses are tingling." _

_'Oh I should come out then. I'll punch him...haha I'll rip out his spleen with my hand then feast on it as if it was breakfast...' _A grin appeared on on Inner Sakura's face.

_"That's exactly why I don't let you out."_

_'Whoa...wait a minute...you act as if you're the real Sakura. We all know I'm the real one.' _Inner Sakura straighten up in her seat. She raised a brow.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "If you were the real Sakura then you would be out right now."

Inner Sakura sighed. She proceeded to take over the body. Outer Sakura was forced back into her mind where she was quickly destroyed.

"I let them get a taste of outside and they want to get out of control..." the pink haired girl shook her head.

She put her kunai back into her pouch. She didn't need it. She enjoyed tearing into the bodies of her poor victims with her bare hands much more than any weapons. Having the blood of her opponents coat her hands sent her on a high that almost nothing could bring her down from.

Fully bathing in their blood gave her an even more euphoria like feeling.

Sakura walked through the gym like forest as if she owned the place. An insane grinned made it's way onto her face. Briefly she thought about making another inner that'd be forced with doing all the mundane tasks like walking. That thought was quickly squashed. As much as it pained her, she knew the limit to her chakra.

Unrealistically the pinkette wished she had the amount of chakra Naruto had. It wasn't a secret that the blond owned everyone in chakra. Sakura was no fool though. Unless blessed by kami, Sakura would never beat Naruto in chakra. The Uchiha boy on the other was a more realistic goal. He had a lot of chakra for one his age but it was still within the range of a soon to be genin.

And yet...

"I'm all brains and no brawns," she sighed.

Her fingers twitched. She could feel it brewing within her. Soon she would need to fight to get rid of the burning that was igniting inside of her.

"Sakura!"

The pinkette turned to the sound of her name. Before her stood Sasuke Uchiha. The urge to run over to him came over her. She wanted to bring him into a bone crushing hug and ask him on a date.

_"Ugh I let her have too much control over my body for too long."_

A figure moved in her peripheral vision. Sakura eyes lit on fire. The burning came back. "DIE!" she screamed as she dashed over to Naruto.

Sakura pulled her fist back. She punch Naruto in the face. Naruto went flying back

He hit a tree with enough force that it fell over.

Sasuke eyes widen. _"If she had this much power why did she always run away?"_

Naruto stood up brushing the dirt from off of him. "Haha! What did I tell you Uchiha duck boy there's more to her than what meets the eye."

His laughter grew louder and louder. He kneeled over unable to stay up straight. BAM!

"Shut up baka! You're too loud! You trying to let everyone know our location!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke and Naruto wisely kept shut about how she too was being very loud.

* * *

><p>"Sakura I want you to join us," Sasuke spoke nonchalantly.<p>

Hearts grew in the pinkette eyes. She faced Sasuke with a smile. Her mouth opened ready to join them when her mind caught up to her.

_"If they searched me out to join them that means I'm important...meaning they need me..."_

Her smile slowly morphed into a grin. Sasuke felt a shiver go down his spine.

"I will join..."

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed.

"However," Sakura quickly continued, "Sasuke must agree to take me on a date at least once each week until we make chunin. You may pick the day. Along with that you must not go out or show any interest in anyone else. If we are having a fast paced mission then once we get back you must do something special for me like a massage, a very nice present, anything along those lines. If our mission is slow paced then you will continue to take me on a date. As well as I expected souvenirs from each place we visit outside of Konoha. Last but certainly not least twice a week we must train alone with each other. You may also pick those days."

All the blood drained from Sasuke face.

Naruto stuffed his fist into his mouth to keep from laughing. His eyes flashed back and forth between pinky and duck boy. The blond only regretted that he had no popcorn.

"You can't be serious!" Duck boy finally shouted.

Sakura reached into her pouch and pulled out a contract, "Actually I am. Do any of you have a pen?"

Just to keep the fun going Naruto handed pinky a pen.

Sakura tweaked her If-Sasuke-Ever-Ask-For-Anything-Force-Him-To-Date-Me-Contract. She held the contract out to the boys.

"Sasuke you sign here where it says vict... I mean object of contract. Naruto you need to sign as well next to the witness line."

Naruto quickly grabbed the contract and signed his name under witness. The blond passed the contract over to Sasuke. The Uchiha boy stared at the paper in his hands.

"We don't got all day Uchiha filth. The longer you wait the quicker I might just blab," Naruto threatened.

Sasuke flinched. "What make you think we're going to even be on the same team!"

"Are you draft?"Sakura closed her mouth before she could say anymore.

_"He doesn't know hehe," _the pinkette thought.

"Alright. That contract will be assuming that you and I are on the same team. However I'm willing to place a bet," Sakura said sounding disinterested.

"You're on!"

"I bet that we will be on the same team if I win then I get to come and go from the Uchiha library as I please until we both reach jounin!"

Sasuke eyes narrowed. Not only would she be seeing his library but she'll also be entering his home whenever she pleases.

"I bet that we won't be on the same team and if I win then you must never try to get me under a contract ever again!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. He was done with pinky and duck boy conversation. He looked around him. The trio had been in the same spot for a while now but there was no signs of someone coming after them.

_"They need to hurry up! I'm not sure how much longer she could defend us all by herself," _the blond thought.

"Naruto you need to sign on the witness line!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted at him.

* * *

><p>"Now that dumb and dumber are done we need to go find our last member."<p>

Sakura cracked her knuckles. "Who you calling dumb?"

"Now now let's not get upset. We still need our last member."

Sakura calmed down. She sighed and shook her head. "Who's the last member?"

Sasuke looked on curious on well.

Naruto did not girn. The blond refrained from smirking. He didn't frown, or show any other negative expression. Naruto looked at them with a smile on his face.

"Hinata Hyuuga," the name rolled off his tongue with happiness and concealed respect.

* * *

><p>See no evil. Speak no evil. Hinata Hyuuga nicknames were the mute and the blind. No one in The Academy ever heard her talk. She kept her eyes closed. It was no secret that on December twenty-seventh, her birthday, the Kumo ambassador tried to kidnap her. He had gotten outside Konoha walls with her before he died. Officially his killer was Hiashi Hyuuga father of Hinata and clan head. Off the records, no one knew who had killed the ambassador.<p>

Yet ever since that attempted kidnapping the young Hyuuga kept her eyes and mouth shut.

Two years after incident Hinata Hyuuga was disowned and banished from the Hyuuga clan.

It was rumored that during the kidnapping the ambassador damaged her voice box and tried to harvest her eyes.

It was also rumored that Hinata knew who the real killer was. She was too afraid to speak and kept her eyes shut from reality.

Speak no evil. See no evil.

Only three people knew what happened that night the ambassador, Hinata, and the killer. Only one was able to shed light on the mysterious kidnapping.

Yet without the identity of the killer no one would ever know.

Hinata was entered into The Academy. She kept her grades at average. She kept away from everyone. She was the lone wolf of The Academy. Not once did she ever join a team during the exams. Every group project they had was done by herself.

"Why do we need her?" Sakura asked. She knew Hinata didn't want anything to do with her not yet boyfriend. However, she still didn't want the bluenette near him.

"Think pinky! How is it possible for the Hyuuga to see with her eyes always closed...I'll wait," Naruto folded his arms.

Realization dawned on Sakura. _"Everyone assumed that she kept her eyes shut because they were just empty sockets. And yet she moves perfectly fine. Most of the things she does would be impossible if she couldn't see. It would take years for her to gain heighten senses though that still can't be ruled out..."_

"You think she still have the Byakugan?" questioned the last Uchiha.

Naruto shrugged, "It explains everything."

"It explains nothing! It actually brings more questions!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto grinned at Sakura and Sasuke. "Look underneath the underneath..."

_Somewhere in Konoha a silver haired masked man cried manly tears of pain. Just seconds earlier he was demoted from ANBU. His first none ANBU job was to take care of a team of snot nose Academy survivors. _

_And he'd have an assistant teacher._

"...you may find that not everything is as it seems," the blond continued.

Sakura raised a brow. "So you're not really insane?"

Naruto flashed her an insulted look. "Insane? Me? I am a genius A (evil) GENIUS! Hahaha!"

"Hahaha! You a genius? Don't make me laugh!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto refrained from mentioning how she had already laughed .

The Uchiha boy tried his best to tune out his two partners. He didn't want to believe that Naruto was a genius. _"I'd deny it forever but only someone really smart can ever figure out the Uchihas secret. Not even the Hokage knows it."_

Sasuke sighed. 'Come on let's go find the exiled girl."

"Right," Naruto grinned happily, "Onwards this way." He turned around and pointed off into the distance.

"That's the way we just came from dobe."

Naruto grinned even more, "And if we retrace our steps then we're bound to run into Hinata."

Bam! "That doesn't make since!" Sakura shouted as she punched him.

Naruto rubbed his head and glared at her. "Well that's the way we must go in..."

Snap!

All three soon to be genins looked over to where they heard the stick break. In the direction Naruto had pointed in was a girl. The girl had blue hair pulled into a high bun with two hairpins keeping it in place. She wore a beige colored coat with the Hyuuga symbol scratched out. Creamy colored eyelids stared back at the three academy students.

"Uh hi..."

"Hn."

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted joyfully.

Hinata nodded in their direction. The ex-Hyuuga walked passed them.

"See! If we had gone in that direction we would have already met up with Hinata but noooo you guys didn't want to listen to the genius..."

Bam!

Naruto rubbed his head but continued to smile. "Hey Hinata you wanna join my team."

Hinata faced them. The members already in Team Naruto would be lying if they said they weren't creeped out by Hinata.

Hinata nodded her head.

"Great," Naruto exclaimed, "Now we can get started on a game..."

"Whoa hold on a minute. Just like that...you're not even going to ask questions?"

Hinata faced the ground. She played with her fingers as a small blush formed on her face.

"How rude Sasuke! Hinata can't talk how can she ask questions!" Naruto shouted as he glared angrily at the Uchiha boy.

Sasuke did not have the decency to look embarrassed. Sakura rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"Hinata you will be joining a team with me, Sasuke-kun, and Naruto no Baka, do you still want to join us?"

In another universe none of this would actually be happening.

Hinata nodded her head again. She raised her hands. Her fingers started moving.

*I would love to join Naruto-kun team.*

Sakura looked at Hinata's fingers. "I apologize but I don't know sign language."

_"I just had to destroy that other me she knew loads of useless crap. Sign language must have been in her knowledge. Cha! I'll just have to learn it myself now."_

Naruto hopped up grinning, "Okay now here's the plan..."

"Hold up who made you the leader?" Sasuke questioned glaring at the blond.

"Cough Uchiha top secret cough. "

"Hn."

"Okay so here's the plan..."

"Shouldn't we go after the backpacks first?"

Naruto whipped his head around glaring at Sakura. "Would you people stop interrupting me!" he screamed, " And no we're not going after the backpacks. It takes about fifteen minutes to reach the back of the gym from the front anyone who originally went for the backpacks are idiots..."

Sakura blushed.

Sasuke "Hn."

"...Two the time it took to finished you and Sasuke little weird contract relationships thing fifteen minutes been over..."

Again Sakura blushed.

Again Sasuke "Hn."

"...three I'm the leader and what I say goes now everyone follow my lead."

Naruto took off running into the forest. Hinata took off running after him. Sasuke shared a look with Sakura. Slowly they turned around. Ten lower years academy teachers were standing behind them. Quickly before they could attack Sakura reached into her pouch. She pulled out three smoke bombs and threw them into the ground. As the smoke hid them, Sasuke and Sakura made their escape down the same way Naruto and Hinata had run.

Both cursed the blond in their heads repeatedly.

* * *

><p>An: I want to make theses longer but I don't think that will happen till after The Academy arc.

Hoped you guys enjoyed the read will try to update soon.


End file.
